User talk:InvaderPD
Access Granted Welcome to Irken Empire Wiki, InvaderPD! Thanks for your edit to the User:InvaderPD page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- Wikia (Talk) 03:55, September 26, 2011 hi DesertedStoneMaiden 01:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) YOUR SISSY! I talked on InvaderPD's page Hello. Invader Thorn here. I couldn't help but notice that you are unaffected by lack of earth-sleep. As am I, so most likely if you get bored late at night i *should* be online...and I should appear in the chat bar...so feel free to chat me anytime you feel like it! Invader Thorn 04:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Promotion Guidelines Here's the requirements: 1. Have earned the "Almighty Tallest" Badge or higher (check!) 2. Prove to the current admin(s) that you are trustworthy and kind (half-check) 3. Know what admins really do. By becoming an admin, you will get these priviledges: *the ability to delete pages that are inappropriate *the ability to edit locked pages if they are yours *the ability to lock pages *the ability to block users but you will not be able to: *promote/demote anyone. The responsibilities of an admin: *you HAVE to answer to a talk page question on your talk page *you HAVE to block vandals *you HAVE to be the go-to person *you HAVE to be able to revert vandalism If this sounds good to you, then sure! You definitly make a good canidate for the CB team. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) PD GET ON CHAT NOW ok its dell Chat Do you want this to be a private chat, or do you mind that I talk to DesertedStoneMaiden at the same time as well? And also, what time? I need to know your time zone (or what time in Zulu time is good for you) That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 05:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi wait, what?DesertedStoneMaiden 06:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry if I have seemed unresponsive. I am not permitted access to a computer (mobile or otherwise) on Sundays. The Control Brains feel that I do too much meddling on the computer, and don't want my cover blown. Also, I will need to restrict chatting to half-hour increments. I am very busy at this time, so I hope that you understand. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 07:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC) YOU KNOW WHAT GRINDS MY GEARS.. WHEN MY GEARS DON'T GRIND! If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key. DesertedStoneMaiden 02:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Haffu-Haffu My human disguise is programmed to be half-asian, yes. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) PD!! GEET ON CHAT NOW!sailor black rock shooter 01:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Dell-taco 17:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) get on chat now Dell-taco 17:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) InvaderSandra 23:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ME InvaderSandra 03:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) IM ON CHAT InvaderSandra 03:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) InvaderSandra 03:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) hello daniela get onInvaderSandra 03:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) me and mikio InvaderSandra 04:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) InvaderSandra 04:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC)GOODNIGHT FRIEND CHAT YOU TOMMAROW AT 3:30 PM US TIME Curse Words Okay, please try to refrain from using curse words, because you are an admin, I would like you to set a good example. 'Kay? Thanks. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course! how do i make my sir's pageInvader bart 23:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) help Hi it's me invader bart I can't sine this be cuz (I think that,s how you spell it) I'm on my phone and can't log in. now how do i put the biography stuff under my picture? And how do I get a planet to conquer? Hope you can help InvaderSandra 23:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC)get on chat InvaderSandra 23:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC)google chrome InvaderSandra 00:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) wanna talk on facebook or what i cant use my keyboard on chat sorry TALK InvaderSandra 00:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC)how do we talk me; hola yo soy un banana con pollo y arroz you; que no entiendo me; tu es un payaso en mis pantalones dsm; sandra , what are you doing, that is no way to talk to your sister,what would master say... me; IDK---HEE-HEE END he110 InvaderSandra 00:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC)im on his blog r yu ganna talk do you know how i get my name on the list of invader's. or does the maker of this wikia do itInvader bart 03:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean do i click the edit buton or something else.Invader bart 03:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) yes please.Invader bart 03:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Invader bart 04:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) PD CHAT NOW PLZZZsailor black rock shooter 09:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Plese chat nowwwwsailor black rock shooter 11:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) PLZZ CHAT WITH ME TOMMORW!!!! I get my photo's on bing.com and deviantart.com. And yes i'd love to be your friend.Invader bart 22:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Invader bart 02:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hi i'm here.Invader bart 03:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) i got kicked outInvader bart 03:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) let's just start another chat.Invader bart 03:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) it won't let me in.Invader bart 03:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Woah you speak tagalog like me!sailor black rock shooter 05:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry i didn't make it for the chat and i relly like the photo.(i have to go. i mite be on later tonight.)Invader bart 21:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) PLZZZ CHAT PLZZZZsailor black rock shooter 01:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chat?Invader bart 02:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Invader bart 03:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) How do I ship my charatar? You told me I could do this on my talk page but I'd like to know how. Invader Trine Creator 06:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) PD! I Made the my little pony version of you! PONY:5K5K00110000FE48FFC49D00141FE0000UN1837204000000Y0000000FF7FFF0W107F3FCC004CB2 DRESS:066CC66066CC66066CC661D300006CC00003FE0000000000066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 POSE:000039344054350123319354016044004346060052305356 PLAY IT AT:http://generalzoi.deviantart.com/art/Pony-Creator-Full-Version-254295904 I'M InvaderJason 05:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'LL STAB MY HEART BECAUSE I LOVE YOU InvaderJason 05:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC)GOODBYE InvaderJason 15:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC)do you like my drawing wow all those acheivments, zim is pleased Invader Vis 06:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, though I was only editing/correcting page mistakes. PrimusGod 16:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm quite aware of that rule. After all, I DID read the rules. And that's all I've done when correcting grammar/capitalization and the such. PrimusGod 17:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You're the first on my list to draw. :3 PrimusGod 19:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The chat isn't working for me. x: PrimusGod 23:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) talk with meeee InvaderEthan 01:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Come talk to me on my first blog ok thankys :3 talk to me! Invader Vis 02:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey sis, experiencing technical difficulties? what waht hat what what If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used to pull all my tricks, I hope that you like this. but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. you got designer shades, just to hide your 04:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Yes. Yes. Yes.Are we still going out?